What happens Now?
by ohGeorgeCraigsayyoudontwantit
Summary: We all saw the story,Poppy gets her boy and happy ending but in reality the drama doesn't end there. So what's next for our couple and their friends? Throw a big change and a group of people who don't want them together and you're in for a hell of a ride!
1. Trailer

Okay so this is my new idea for a story.

It's based on the movie: Wildchild!!!

Basically it's about a spoiled Cali-girl named and when she becomes too much of a problem for her dad to handle he sends her to a boarding school for girls. (the school's name is Abbey Mount). So she really hates it there and with the help of her new friends/dorm-mates they find that the only way to get out of there is to snog (I know it's weird it means make out in scary British lingo) Freddie the Head Mistress's son.

She soon falls for him and doesn't want to leave but from one mistake she may not have a choice and be forced to leave thanks to a rival Harriet (who is the head girl of the school).

Be careful what you wish for!

Okay so now you have some background info here we go!

**WILDCHILD---WILDCHILD---WILDCHILD---WILDCHILD---WILDCHILD---WILDCHILD---WILDCHILD---**

**Trailer**

**She was finally starting to like the school.**

"_Isn't it ironic that my ticket outta here just might be the reason I wanna stay" _

**It's what she wanted but does she really want it now?**

Show's Poppy sitting by the window all alone thinking about her new self and how much she's changed.

**But one little mistake might ruin her staying**

_The lighter it slipped out of her clammy hands and just caught a light on the window's curtains._

**And then there's Freddie**

Shows Poppy leaning in to kiss Freddie.

**What if it wasn't her mistake though.**

Shows Poppy at Honour Court.

**And she stays **

Shows Poppy smiling on her bed

**Yeah we all know that happens we watched the movie.**

**What will happen from there?**

**Drama?**

**Hurt?**

**Romance?**

**Follow the Poppy her friends and boyfriends through the highs and lows**

**Oh and did I mention that Abbey Mount isn't an all girls school anymore?**


	2. Options

Heyy so I'm not a big fan of Author Note's real time wasters. And I bet a lot of you want me to start with the next chapter which I will. GOD I WAS SOOO HAPPY cause I got my 2 reviews. I just wanna quickly thank Kat and Becky who reviewed my story and told me to go ahead cause if either of you hadn't done that I would have just deleted this so I just wanna say that. I also got like 5 people who added me to their story alerts I had your pennames but I just deleted them because I only had the original email. If you want to give me your name I can quickly mention it in the next chapter. But thank you know who you are ;)

The other main reason is that I was wondering whether I should start off when Harriet leaves cause I don't really have any ideas that take place during the movie only ones that follow up to it. I was just going to follow it up well that was the original plan.

SO MY FRIENDS WE HAVE OPTIONS.

We can just follow up to what happens when good ol Harriet leaves. (I like that one|)

I can briefly write a chapter about what happens then by my 3rd update start off.

I can go more in depth and like use 2 or 3 chapters to kinda talk about what happens

Also do you want Ruby to show up and be the bitch of the east (yeah I would say west but LA is east :P) or a new girl who just shows up like Poppy did?

ANNNNNNNNNNNND LAST BUT NOT LEAST DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THOSE LITTLE QUESTION THINGS WHERE YOU ANSWER A TRIVIA QUESTION. LOL my friend told me too but I wasn't too sure LOL if it makes you happy then I'll do it but if you guys aren't into it just tell me.

THANKS A LOT and keep reading/reviewing and I'll try to get my new chapter out in a few days.


	3. Flannel Pyjamas & BrightNerds

_**Okay so here's my new update. Honestly I've been getting a lot of homework and I am just soooooo tired right now. The only reason I'm writing right now is because of my reviewers and the people who added me to their alerts. THANK YOUUUUUUUUU**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Erum Salam**_

_**Charlie X**_

_**Kat (again lol)**_

_**Little jublee7**_

_**TGIF but only once a week**_

_**Miles89 (good job with your story 2 thumbs up check her new wild child story out guys!!!)**_

_**Lstyle16**_

_**AphroditeCalling**_

_**Funky-monkey-93**_

_**LongLiveInsanity**_

_**You all either reviewed or added me to your alerts so thank you, thank you, THANK YOU**_

_**And without further delay I give you CHAPTER ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**...............................................................................................................................................................**_

"Why the hell is there an assembly during the middle of the night?" asked Poppy

"How the bloody hell am I going to know" snapped Josie

"Sorry" mumbled Poppy

"It's not you Josie always gets irritated easily when she becomes sleep deprived." Said Drippy who was chirpy as she usually was

As the girls entered the main building where they were to have the assembly, even in their sleepy,dazed minds they noticed the guys messing about.

Drippy's eyes flew wide open.

"Bloody HELL there are guys here and I'm in my flannel pyjamas looking like a afro haired freak who's eyebrows and hair are TWO different colours." She whisper yelled while the girls bit their lips trying not to laugh.

Right then some of the teachers ushered the girls into the lecture theatre. This had better be good they all thought at the same time.

Mrs. Kingsley walked in right then.

"Hello girls..... Oh pardon me girls and boys I should better get used to that now. Well this meeting is more for the girls but we decided to have the boys included in this discussion as well. You see Brighton's Leading School for boys **(you love that name don't cha!) **has had a misfortunate turn around 4 hours ago it suffered from a flood. The good news is that all the students and facility made it out the building well and without injuries. I think all of you bright girls know where I'm leading you with this chat but if you don't here is the bottom line of the discussion. Abbey Mount has decided to take in the Brighton boys and we **will** treat them well and help them get adjusted here with Abbey Mount Pride. That is it. You will have an 3 hours to get acquainted with your new peers and your first two lessons in the morning will be cancelled due to your obvious lack of sleep."

**Poppy's P.O.V.**

Why the hell did those asses have to come here could it have been Freddie's school? WHY ME?

Right then I got a call and answered it without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello." I said. I must admit I didn't sound a little bitchy but what do you expect it's like 2:30 and i just wasted time on guys that weren't Freddie

"Hey there trouble, see I caught you at a bad time." Freddie's voice boomed out of the phone.

"Yeah well I lost an hour of sleep and guess what a bunch of stupid guys are coming to stay here now." I grumbled

"Wait what are you doing up?" I asked as I walked out of the building the others had left once Freddie called, they figured that I would use my curfew time talking to him.

"Oh um.... I'm just studying for a test I have tomorrow." He said oddly sounding louder

"Oh cool... I guess." I said not thinking much about it.

It was quite dark out and I thought to go inside. You never know what these Bright-nerds may do to a girl.

All of a sudden I was launched to the ground.

**(A/N: I thought about ending it here LOL I'm not gonna be that mean.....yet)**

The dark shadow hovering over me saw that my mouth was open ready to let out a yelp and quickly covered it with his hand.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" The figure muffled.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked in an outraged tone

"Surprise Well I guess this wasn't the best way to do it but I'd choose this over you yelling and getting me kicked out of my own mother's school." Said the voice

_That voice_

It was Freddie.

Her Freddie

"Freddie" I said before I launched myself hugging him, I jumped up and he caught my legs so that he was picking me up.

"I missed you Trouble." He said in his adorable accent

"I missed you too." I said, and it was true, I have never missed anybody like I missed him. Well there was my Dad and Molly but they were my family. Freddie, he was the only guy that I could ever imagine running off on a white shining horse towards a sunset with.

Very Disney for even me I know but when you find your Freddie I'll just laugh at you. HAH

"What are you doing here?" I asked I knew he was from Brighton but was scared to assume it. You never know he could be staying for the night and leaving for the next day. We had never really talked about his school. You see he had left just only a few days after the big ol' bitch Harriet left and we didn't want to talk about anything other than us.

"Silly Girl, I go...went to Brighton. You see I now go to Abbey you see this gorgeous American girlfriend of mine goes there. You may have seen her. She can attract a little bit of danger with her ...but I like a little risk." He said winking

"You'd think I know her." I said playing along

"Oh you know her perfectly well." He said before attaching his mouth to mine only breaking apart for air once a few minutes later only to kiss me again. I could never get used to the butterflies running around my stomach when he kissed me. They were there when he grabbed my hand or kissed my forehead but they came in bigger doses when he kissed me.

"I'm really going to like having you around" I said pulling him down to the grass to sit down with me.

........................................................................................................................................................................

Me and Freddie just sat there talking for around an hour and a half. One thing I loved with him was that I could just totally be myself. Drama queen or normal chick he stayed with me for me and you can't understand how good that made me feel.

"We better start heading in mi lady." He said while getting up and extending an arm for me.

"Well thank you Mr. Kingsley." I said laughing my ass off.

He walked me to my dorm which was conveniently right beside his. He gave me a quick kiss and said his goodbyes.

I snuck into my dorm room without waking up any of the girls and took a quick glance at the clock.

5 a.m

_FUCK_

I only have like 6 hours to sleep.

But it was worth it because I was with for the first time in 2 months. And now I'm gonna be with him every day now.

Could my life get any _better?_

........................................................................................................................................................................

1101 words there for you excluding the author's note here and at the beginning of the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated but honestly I'm living on like 6 hours of sleep WHICH IS HORRIBLE for me. I was so grouchy this morning LOL well yeah so I hope I can update around at least once a week but I can't make any promises.

_**Review please. **_

THANKS As TON

Rachel


	4. Wake up's, Confessions and kisses!

**Alright sooooooo time for a new chapter!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who either reviewed or added me to their story alert!!!**

** (lol he's mine too)**

**Sofia Emily**

**Claireythefairy**

**Dandelion57**

**..x.**

**Sophia-Chad (This should be pretty damn good ;)**

**Linnea212**

**Miles98 (lol my British friend who likes starbucks AKA the enemy!!! HA AND I LOVE UR PENNAME TOO!!)**

**Kat (OH BOY IT IS GONNA BE A GREAT STORY!!!)**

**Erum Salam (LOL I LOVE YOU, UR SEXII TOO LOL ;) AND I WILL FOLLOW UR ADVICE I MIGHT NEED YA FOR HELP THO and I feel sooo accomplished now that I'm ur fave writer :) **

**Charlie X (thanks for the comment)**

**Okay sooooo here is Chapta 3!!!!**

**...............................................................................................................................................................**

**Poppy's P.O.V:**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. HA Drippy thought I had cheated on my Low Fat diet but guess what.... I QUIT IT. It was just something to distract me from missing Freddie but he's here NOW!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lol it's like I'm Freddie high. That or something else.

Eh lets just go with the Freddie high thing I'm too lazy to think right now. I am Freddie high after all.

Wanna hear something funny. The girls practically molested me for answers! Talk about being attacked by a wagon wheel!

God it's been like 12 hours (well kinda 5 minutes cuz i slept 11 hours and 55 minutes of it) and I already miss him.

Why don't I just call him?

I picked up my new Iphone and quickly Scrolled through my contacts. As I was passing my I completely missed the F section and when straight to the R.

_Ruby_

EWW what the hell is that bitch's number doing in my phone.

Oh yeah I forgot to delete it.

I deleted it without even thinking about it.

Hasta La Vista Physco Cow!

Yeah so I scrolled up and called Freddie.

"Whoever the hell this is you woke me up so get the hell out!" said a sleepy boyfriend of mine.

"Uh yeah last time I checked Mr. Kingsley you woke me up like 20 time when you were here last AND I'm not in your room smartass" I smirked

He was pretty cute when he was just woken up, that I had to admit!

"Trouble? Ah man Trouble, I wasn't expecting you to wake up this early. I thought I had at least another 2 hours." He teased

"Maybe I sacrificed a few hours of sleep so that I could hang out with my boyfriend. After all my morning classes are all cancelled." I said

"Yeah that sounds good, let's go for a walk and after our classes we can hang out for a bit." He suggested

"Yeah sure we can do that. Let's go soon though it's pretty nice in the morning and it should be pretty deserted outside. We can have some Poppy&Freddie time"

We set a time for him to pick me up. 11:30. It would be pretty nice because on a day like this most kids wouldn't leave their dorm till atleast 3. I bet at least half of them hooked up with a Brighton guy already.

........................................................................................................................................................................

I took a nice hot shower. The warm water felt awesome on my back I had lacrosse practice yesterday morning and was stiff. I got out put on my silk robe and strolled by my little walk in closet. It was pretty big despite me being in a dorm. I wasn't complaining anyways.

I got a pair of black skinny jeans and a red and blue tank top which had the words 'ALL AMERICAN GIRL" written in white block letters. I also put on a white cuff bracelet and my favourite non heel boots which were black leather. After a few walks with Freddie I realised that when your heel gets stuck in grass it ain't pretty at all.

As a last touch I sprayed a bit of Very Irresistible by Givenchy. Freddie loved the smell of it and my lavender shampoo.

11:15

Great I had 15 minutes to spare.

I quickly checked my email and saw that I had 2 new emails. One from my dad and one from my little sister Molly. I read them and sent them a quick reply that would hold them on until at least tomorrow.

Just as I clicked send on my last letter there was a knock on my door.

_Perfect timing as always_ I thought to myself.

I opened the door and was practically mauled to the ground. Eh either way I kissed him back with the exact same force and need. He guided me to my little sofa while and kept kissing me, only breaking for air if needed. He oh so slowly laid me down on the sofa and got on top of me. He did this thing where he didn't put all his weight on top of me so that I was crushed but he put some on which drew me crazy because it felt as if I was even closer to him. I was too preoccupied by Freddie but around 10 minutes later I'm guessing he stopped and kissed my cheek.

"What brought all that on?" I asked breathlessly

"I'm still trying to wrap the thought of me seeing you every day now around my head. For all I know this could be a dream." He said while staring at me.

I laughed "Well. It's not and I believe we were supposed to go for a walk now. So do me a favour and get off of me so we can actually go on it."

He grinned, chuckled and got off of me while extending a hand to help me up.

........................................................................................................................................................................

Me and Freddie had gone on many walks when he was here last. He had even shown me his secret spot which had now turned into our secret spot. If you walked just passed the courtyard there was just a pavement area. If you just spent another 2 minutes you would reach a little grassy area with a bench and garden as well as large full grown trees.

It was awesome because the garden was beautiful, the tall trees provided shade and the bench was pretty darn comfy.

As soon as we got there we practically picked up where we left off in my dorm. I didn't mind though. It just felt so surreal you know. Like I can't seem to really believe it. We also had spent a couple months apart and I guess we just missed being together a lot. It was just a phase. I can assure you in around a months time we won't be hopping eachother.

We walked around for a bit until he said something so sweet.

"I really missed you, you know? You were the first thing I thought of when I woke up and the last thing I thought of when I went to sleep. When I watched all those American sitcoms I laughed while thinking of you. When I went out to shop and see those odd, bizarre drama queens, I just thought of you my queen. I'm falling Poppy Moore and I just can't stop. The really funny thing is, I don't think I want to stop." He said while staring intently into my eyes.

For a moment I was lost the sea of his eyes.

I looked at my feet and gathered up my thoughts before I spoke.

"I can honestly say you've been on my mind since I woke up today. I remember all those great time I had with you and the great times I had when I was just thinking of you. The times that I would dance in my dorm to our song. Or the times I would just stare at pictures of us. There was also the time I stole your t- shirt, just to sleep in. Yeah that was me by the way. Even a little thing like that would make me feel so close to you. You say you're falling but... I think I may have already fallen." I said while bracing myself to look at him.

When I looked, he seemed to be analysing something but within 5 seconds his face broken out into a big wide grin that showed not only in his smile but in his gorgeous eyes.

I expected him to say something deep, but he did just the opposite. A playful glint danced around in his eyes before he gave me a quick kissed that only lasted a minute. He pulled back chuckled and said.

"Tag, your it."

He took off running.

........................................................................................................................................................................**Alrighty so what's gonna happen at dinner?**

**I can feel the romance LOL**

**Well I thought I would have a bit of fluff then breakout into the drama!**

**I'm also thinking about a Beta just so then my updates can be faster and honestly I'm not that creative :P**

**Alright so thanks for reading and review with your opinions.**

**You deserve a cookie. BUT UR GONNA HAVE TO COME DOWN TO CANADA FOR IT. AND I WON'T BE THAT STARBUCKS CRAP (HAHA JUST KIDDIN MILES) IT'LL BE TIM HORTONS.**

**Bye!!!**


	5. Flashbacks and Surprises

**You are awesome! Okay so here's chapter 4!**

**Thanks to THE PEOPLE who reviewed for chappie 3!!!**

**Kat- HAHA TIMMY'S mmm food loooooool love their cookies and donuts lol umm whats it called the honey cruller!!! YEAH! **

**Linnea212- thanks for reading....as usual**

**Charlie X- I intend to keep it going!!**

**Sophia-Chad- LOL I KNOW BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF WHAT SHE SHOULD SAY!**

**Miles89- HA I won't mock Starbucks, well I'll try for ya and update soon!! (PEOPLE READ HER STORY!!! IT'S AWESOME)**

**Claireythefairy- your welcome thank you for reviewing! **

**.Lovexx- Alex Pettyfer (Freddie) is pretty gorgeous! **

**FrizzyLizzy101 (love ur name HA my hair can be pretty frizzy!!!)**

**Richgirl22- ya know i love the song rich girl by gwen Stefani even though it is old :P **

**Jommy23- thanks for adding me to ur story alert!**

**TamaraahJaspersGirl- you referring to Jasper Cullen LOL U CAN HAVE HIM I LOVE EDWARD!**

**Melcangel- thank you for adding me to your story alert!**

**Flemmas- thanks for adding my lil ol story to ur alert list!**

**Nikkibaby4- heyy my best friends name is Nikki :D**

**Rica702- I like the name Rica it's pretty!**

**Queen of the Pearl- gotta love ur name!**

**Yeah so without further delay here is chappie 4!**

**..................................................................................................................................................**

**Poppy's P.O.V:**

Yeah so it's around 7 p.m and I'm just getting ready for the dinner me and Freddie are going to have. He told me to dress casual and warm especially cause of the "cold" they think it's cold here when it's like only 4 degrees Celsius. I mean sure California is warm but when I went to Aspen every year for like every year of my life I lived in -15 degree weather!

Yeah I'm rambling what cha gonna go SUE ME! So you may be wondering how mine and Freddie's morning went (well even if you aren't I'm gonna tell you!)

_****THAT MORNING**** (starting from the end of the last chapter!)_

_Me and Freddie had been playing tag for about an hour and honestly we had been having the most fun ever. Yeah me socialite Poppy Moore was playing a toddler's game but I was rocking it! Freddie had been trying to catch me for about 15 minutes and having no success at all. Currently, I was hiding by a fountain._

_It was quiet, too quiet, for the past 8 minutes given take; Freddie was calling my name because he couldn't see me it was quite entertaining to hear him call out "BABE COMMON WHERE ARE YA I FEEL LIKE A DORK SCREAMING UR NAME OUT". _

_All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms grab me from my waist and throw me across their back. I would have yelled but no stranger would have zapped me with an electric current that shot straight up my palm and given me tingles. Only Freddie could do that._

_So I started laughing and telling him to put me down but he just laughed and said no. _

"_Well I caught you hadn't I now I'm just claiming you, my prize which is rightfully mine." He had said. _

_So he carried my around until we got to his dorm even then he carried me until he sat me upside down on his sofa._

"_Want a coke?" he asked_

"_Yes please." I responded_

_Once he tossed the coke to me, he sat on the other side of the sofa (kind of get what I mean? It's like a 3 seater and they both take up one seat and leave the middle empty) we sat there just staring at each other for around 30 minutes until he came to the middle of the sofa and pulled me onto his lap and hummed in my ear. I think it was "You think I don't care" by Jack McManus __**(A/N: LOL THAT'S THE SONG THAT PLAYS DURING THEIR DATE!)**__ it was pretty soothing and made me even more calm than I actually was._

_After he hummed like three quarters of the song, he turned me around so that I was on his lap facing him and my feet were on either side of him against the arms of the sofa. Without giving me warning, he bent his head down and kissed me soundlessly and as we broke apart, he muttered things like "you're so beautiful" and "god I love kissing you", to me I could never get tired of hearing him say things like that. It was like hearing an angel sing. _

_After spending most of the remainder of our time on the sofa making out we realized it was time we got to our afternoon classes. As I was going to get up to leave he quickly pulled me down and kissed me again but the effort in this one made me feel that he was trying to get his way with me._

"_Please" kiss "Stay" kiss kiss "with" kiss "Me" _

_I could hardly say no to that but after like 2 minutes I got off him and said..._

"_Common dork, you can't be late it is your mom's school after all. Now get off that cute lazy butt now."_

_He wordlessly got up and crossed the room to me and kissed me again. When he pulled back he was grinning and I kissed the smile on his face. Together we crossed the campus hand in hand with the same broad smile plastered on our faces. We may have looked like idiots to some with those big goofy smiles but we were just too happy._

"_So I'll meet up with you at 7:45 tonight for that dinner alright?" he asked before dropping me off at the main hall._

_I agreed gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside._

_****END FLASH BACK****_

So here I am just getting ready for my little dinner sort of date with Freddie.

I got my clothes ready (a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey tank top and to be prepared for the "cold" I wore a dark purple cardigan) and set them on my bed.

The girls were currently at the Library learning about the American Revolution so I had the dorm to myself. Amazingly I completely remembered all that history junk Uncle Bobby told me during his visits and that helped me get prepared for the exam I was going to have in 2 days.

I ran to the laundry room which was at the end of the hallway outside me dorm and got my towel which was already in the dryer and sprinted to the shower in my dorm.

It was around 7:20 when I got out and I spent time straightening my hair and putting a little bit of make up on. Freddie preferred me without any at all but I dunno when I was in Cali I pounded that stuff on I guess old habits dies hard. Right now though I was only wearing some foundation, a little eyeshadow, some mascara and a thin layer of a clear lip gloss. It was an improvement I guess I sure did feel pretty especially when I was with Freddie.

When I heard a knock on the door, I secured my bath robe so that it wouldn't fall. God that would be embarrassing!

When I opened the door, guess who I saw surprise surprise, it was Freddie. When he saw me still in my robe he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"You're early you know." I reminded him in a sing song-ish British accent.

"Yeah babe but I couldn't stay away from ya toots." He replied in the worst American accent I had ever heard.

I laughed and quickly got changed in my bathroom.

When I got out my hand was grabbed my Freddie's and my fingers were interlaced with his.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise Trouble." He said with glee in his eyes.

..........................................................................................................................................................

**1,105 words exactly there**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter guys it's just that I haven't been in the mood and if you're not in the mood then you just writing pieces are just horrible. Well hope you liked it or just got a kick in it at least.**

**Thanks for reading and you know it wouldn't do you too much harm if you clicked that attractive little green button right beneath this writing and wrote a little review.**

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET!!!**

**I KINDA NEED HELP WRITING THIS, LIKE BETA HELP but if you don't wanna be actually writing pieces that's fine I just need help to see where I'm going with this. So if you wanna help out and help me decide where to go with this, then that would really be appreciated. Umm you can Private Message me or if you don't have an actual account, you can just leave a review and we can figure out how to go about writing this.**

**Well thanks A TON and as I said before there's no harm in clicking that green botton**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE AND THANKS A LOT!!**


	6. The one with the sorry Author!

heyyy guys!!!!!

so basically im really REALLY sorry I haven't been updating. I always hate these author notes when authors give excuses but here's the thing my microsoft word isn't working. My computer is but like i got a new computer a few months ago and the trial is up and I've just been too lazy to like get it. I've had a lot of exams but i have also been just plain LAZY (YES I ADMIT IT).

once again i do have internet and all that SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i do see ur reviews and i do get to see stories that are updated. GUYS THERE ARE SOME REALLY GOOD STORIES IN THIS ARCHIVE!!! like awesome good !!! READ THEM!!!

AND LASTLY I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU TO THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS WHO TELL ME HOW TO MAKE MY WORK BETTER!! THOSE ARE THE BEST REVIEWS YOU CAN GET and all you say really will help the story!

P.S: if any of you have any idea of what should happen next tell me i'm kinda stuck to. all i need are ideas AND MICROSOFT!

THANK YOU ALLLLLLLL FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME

once again you all should get cookies :) now i really gotta go cuz my sister still thinks im researching for my physics assignment :P

XOXO

Rachel --------- 


	7. Long Drives and Jealous Boyfriends

**Heyy guys**

**Sorry for not updating in the longest time :S my fault. I had a speech to present and I've been working on it for months and I just delivered it and I couldn't be happier to get it over with. So here's chapter 5 and I will try to update sooner for the next chapter.**

**Special thanks to:**

**softlovahblue****- thanks for the review, constructive kinds of reviews are always the best ones and your review helped me a lot! And downloading isn't my thing either!!!!**

**aa-25****- poppy and Freddie are awesome one of my favourite couples in movie land LOL**

**Insane and Logical****- THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOU FOR YOU'RE REVIEW**

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram****- Send me your idea for the plot :D I bet it'll be awesome and I'm not offended what so ever! THANK YOU TIMES 100 FOR THAT REVIEW and btw I like ur camp rock stories ******** smitchie all the way!!!  
**

**faerie28- thank you for reviewing!!!!!! Glad ur loving it!**

**XDanniiX.****- thank you for your review glad to know people are awaiting for my updates ******

**quibbler149****- heyyy thanks for offering ur support to help me with my story it means a lota!**

**retrosequinnnn.****- LOL LOVE UR USERNAME!!! Poppy and Freddie are totally cute together! **

**XxShOrTiExX****- heyy thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for ur review on those 36 seconds it meant alot and I loved ur review when u said i portrayed them perfectly I felt soooooo good so thank you for that!**

**ToMuchHatredTowardsHer****- heyy thanks for offering my help me with my story I used ur idea for this chapter cuz I loved it soo much.**

**Areyougonnabemyboy- heyy thank you for ur suggestion ******** I followed it and in a few days I'll buy office BUT PEOPLE THANK THIS PERSON RIGHT HERE FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**ClaireytheFairy- heyy keep tuned in for this story cause something like ur review might happen.**

**Emmste,**** Akira Setsuka, HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257, JenniferAnneEfron, dreamy-blue-eyes, sophilly, xEmmax, twilightaddict101, Coffee-Cup.x, special1991, Papasbookworm, ..x, Lillianagreen, aeoc94, littlesailor, ., 1234twilight gal1234, lilybetrox, ****- thanks for the alert**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST:**

**miles89- HELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO my starbucks lover! Thank you for constantly reviewing and sending me random PM's that keep me happy when I'm stressed. I think we should still be sending each other PM's at random times cause ur replies and messages are awesome!!!! AND PEOPLE READ HER STORIES!!!**

**Ok so the drama should be starting soon but there's a little in this chappie.**

**Ok so I've bothered you enough here's the next chapter:**

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

_Poppy's P.O.V._

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING!" I begged for what seemed to be the billionth time.

"Sorry but no can do babe" Freddie said with a smile among his face.

"Alright" I huffed

Ten minutes later I couldn't stand the wait.

"Freddie just tell me" I basically yelled

All he did was chuckle and say "Patience is virtue."

So when we stopped at a red light I realized that nothing I could _say _would change his mind.

I leaned over to his seat while he was looking out the window and quickly took his face in my hands. His face wore a mask of confusion but before he could say anything I tilted his face towards me and crashed my lips on him. I was so glad that the road was completely empty so nobody would be honking at us, yelling and giving us the finger.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by his tounge licking my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I automatically opened my mouth and immediately moaned into his mouth. Before I could get carried away I remembered why I was kissing him away. I quickly pulled away leaving half an inch space between our lips.

"You wanna tell me where we're going now?" I asked with a small smile.

He almost gave in. _Almost_

"No way trouble, when hell freezes over"

I laughed and finally decided to give in. Nothing I could say or _do_ would change his mind.

So after another half hour of driving in Freddie's car we ended up at a popular old fashioned hamburger joint that was a big place for teens, I quite liked it, but maybe that was just because I was on a date with Freddie oh well.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he was staring at me.

"Just looking at the cute, gorgeous girl in front of me. Oh and did I mention that she's all mine?" He said with a little smirk

"Ha ha, we've been dating what a month and a half and you're already going territorial on me?" I joked

"Yep, better get used to it babe."

Did I mention the butterflies I just felt when he said babe.

I covered it up by making a joke about me being nobody's. He knew that I belonged to him and him to me. Usually I would have cowered away and ran a mile but something just felt so right with him.

When I saw him get up I quickly got worried that he didn't realize that I was joking.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking.

"No where trouble, I'll be back" He gave me a reassuring smile and quickly squeezed my hand.

My eyes followed him till I saw him approach a old retro jukebox, when I heard the guitar starting I laughed. He always hummed I'm yours by Jason Miraz when I was sleepy. It was my own lullaby.

He came back and led me to a little open area. We swayed slowly to the music for a little bit. I felt so good when he lifted my feet onto his and put all the effort into dancing (like in twilight during the prom). It reminded me of the numerous times when I was around 5 or 6 and my dad would dance with me at weddings or parties.

After a little bit of dancing we went back to our table and ordered dessert. I ordered a white chocolate brownie that turned out to be the size of my head (there goes my diet) and he ordered a massive banana split. You wouldn't think it but it was the funniest thing to eat dessert with Freddie. When he would be 'subtle' and try to take a bite of my brownie or get an ice cream moustache. I named him Mr. Moustacho

When he went to pay the bill (after much arguing) a tall guy around mine and Freddie's age came towards me. He had light brown hair with a beanie covering most of it and green eyes. He had a slight tan and a nice white smile. He was around Freddie's height and wore a grey and red retro printed t-shirt with black skinny jeans. To finish off he wore red and black checkered vans. He was cute no doubting it but there was nothing that could compare to Freddie in her opinion. He came to her table with a huge smile. He had a smile which gave off a real friendly vibe.

"Hey I'm Ryan" he said with an American accent

"Hey I'm Poppy" I said with a smile

"You're American" He exclaimed

"Yeah I'm from L.A nice to actually hear an American accent. I don't feel as much of an alien right now" I said with a laugh

"No way I'm from San Clemente."

"I see you're from the O.C" I joked

"I can tell you are from the Hollywood Hills too" He laughed

"Do you miss Cali?" He suddenly asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah I do, I miss the weather and my family but I have so many people here who make it all the better." I finished with a smile.

"Hey do you mind giving me your number? I'm new here and I really don't have any friends and it would totally be awesome to have a friend who actually understands where I came from."

"Yeah sure" I said while grabbing his I phone. I remember just before I became friends with Kate and the girls how lonely I felt and if I had a friend I would have been way happier.

"You can call me any time." I said (A/N: she said it as a friend guys)

Just as those words flew out of my mouth I saw Freddie glaring at us as he approached.

"And why is it that _my girlfriend_ can call _you_ anytime?" Freddie questioned Ryan

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

**Alright so there's a little drama. I wanted a little bit of fluff in the beginning so you could kinda see that side of them.**

**Well thanks for sticking to me ******** you all once again deserve a cookie**

**Xoxo**

**Rachel**


	8. Ice Cream and Anger Fits

**Heyy**

**So yeah it kinda was a little mean of me to leave you guys with a cliffy like that... but there's more to come! YES RYAN SHALL RETURN OFTEN! Is it kinda bad for me to like Ryan....well I kind of am moulding him into whatever I want him to be....ehh **

**OH and I wanna change the name of the story. What happens Next is very boring :P so if you got any ideas **

**I know I usually do special thanks and all that but like........I'm kinda too tired to write ALLLLLL THESE REVIEWS.......THAAAAAAAANK YOU THOUGH **

**SOOOOOOOOO I didn't think I was gonna write another chappie for a while. I didn't know what to do. I read the story over and kinda got inspired.**

**SO HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!**

****

**Poppy's POV:**

_What the hell is going on?_

_My Freddie spazzing out like that?_

_Can I repeat: WHAT THE HELL_

"Freddie this is Ryan, Ryan this is Freddie"

"Nice to meet you man" said Ryan

"Don't pretend like you don't know me" said Freddie with his teeth clenched

"Man, come on....this can be a new start for us" pleaded Ryan

_What_

_The_

_Fuck_

_Is_

_Going _

_ON?_

I decided to to take matters into my own hands

"Uh..Freddie lets go you said we could do something after right?"

His stone hard eyes looked at me.

"What?" He said, slowly calming down.

"Let's go and get some ice cream or something." I said while pleading with my eyes for him not to make a scene.

"Alright then." He quickly grumbled

He quickly turned back and in a dark voice said...

"If I see you with her again I'll do much more than give you a black eye."

**Freddie's P.O.V:**

As we hopped into my car I could feel the anger radiating out of me. I looked at Poppy looking at me frightened. I felt myself feeling something else now.

Horror.

MY Poppy afraid of me.

"Hey there, come here" I whispered

She slowly climbed onto my lap with her back resting against the steering wheel.

"What happened...you really scared me. I mean that look on your face. Fuck, it just scared me" She mumbled

"I'm sorry trouble, I just...I know Ryan. He uses girls. They're like a game to him. Especially taken ones." I said

"I'd never cheat!"

"I know, but......he's done this to me before trouble. I'm .... I'm just scared"

"It's alright." She said before kissing me

* * *

**Poppy'P.O.V:**

So here we are, an hour later at a park bench eating ice cream. Well I'm eating ice cream. Freddie dropped his and is trying to take a bite of mine.

"Come on Troubleeeeeeeeeee" He whined

"No smartass. You dropped yours while attempting to throw your ice cream cone in the air and catch it! Why the hell would you even want to do that?" I laughed

"I wanted to impress my girlfriend. You know my sweet, loving, BEAUTIFUL,AMERICAN girlfriend" he said with that cheeky grin I'd come to love so much

"Aww you're so cute" I started

He smiled hopefully

It was a cute smile.

Don't Get me Wrong.

But I like my Ice cream.

I've been on a Low Fat Diet for a month!

I NEED THIS ICE CREAM

"But.......you're not gonna get MY ice cream" I said triumphantly

He smiled another smile.

But it wasn't that same smile.

_OH NO._

It was the _smile_

You know that mischievous smile he had.

The one where you knew he had a plan.

While I was in my daze he got up from the bench, TOOK my ice cream and ran.

_OH_

_HELL_

_NO _

I bolted after him and guess what? I caught him. I tackled him too.

NOT SMART

My ice cream ended up on the floor.

Along with us.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V:**

Poppy and Freddie ended up at Freddie's dorm. His roommate had been with his girlfriend for the night so they'd have their privacy.

"You know we had a pretty great day." Sighed Poppy happily

"Other than dinner, Trouble I'm really sor.............." Freddie started

"It's fine. Really I understand. We had a great day overall. You're here at Abbey, I'm here....it's all good!" Poppy said, cutting him off.

"You really are something Trouble." Teased Freddie

"Is that a good thing?" wondered Poppy aloud

"Yes...yes it is." Chuckled Freddie

Poppy yawned.

"Come on let's go to sleep Trouble." Said Freddie who was fighting off his own yawn

"Yeah lets" managed Poppy

That night they slept peacefully in each other's arms. Dreaming of each other. They we finally together and happy. No drama, no Harriet, nothing.

* * *

**Oooooh eeeeeeeeeeem geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**It's been a BILLION MONTHS**

**Soooooooooooo I'm really sooorrrrrrry I hate it when an author doesn't return for a bit and then posts a DISSAPOINTMENT CHAPPIE.**

**Which I'm sure I did.**

**Uhhhhhhhhh drama should begin soon.**

**I just wanted some fluff to begin with.**

**The girls will be introduced more.**

**RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAN should come in a bit.**

**MAAAAYBE RUBY.......I UNNO YET**

**Uuuuuuuuuuuh cheeeesecake to all**

**AND THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME :D**

**BTW: DID WE ALL SEE TORMENTED......I just did online (I live in Canada and it didn't show in theatres) sooooooooooooooo hot **

**AND BEASTLY HIS NEW MOVIE**

**I SAW SOME CLIPS/INTERVIEW ON YOUTUBE SOOOOOOOOO HOT :D**

** a ton**

**XOXO**

**Rachel 3**


End file.
